warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sabotaje sumergible
Sabotaje sumergible es una variante especial de la misión Sabotaje que tiene lugar exclusivamente en el escenario Laboratorio submarino Grineer en Urano. Mecánica La primera fase de este tipo de misión implica llegar a la sala de bombas de la instalación y encontrar tres tuberías cuyas escotillas deben romperse mediante cualquier ataque. Una vez que se destruyen las escotillas, los jugadores deben proceder a la estación de bombeo principal para activar la bomba a través de la piratería , y luego defender la estación de bombeo de las oleadas entrantes de enemigos hasta que su progreso de bombeo alcance el 100%. Esta fase de la misión puede fallar si la estación de bombeo principal es destruida por los enemigos antes de su finalización. La segunda fase tiene lugar después, donde los jugadores deben encontrar el laboratorio de investigación principal que alberga el tema de investigación de la instalación. Hay dos variantes de laboratorios de investigación disponibles, cada una con una disposición diferente y un objetivo de sabotaje: ya sea un Bombardero Maníaco, restringido en el centro del laboratorio, o los drones de investigación de Tyl Regor. Bombardero Maníaco Should the player encounter the Bombardero Maníaco, they have two options with which to deal with the target: #Players can opt to directly confront the Bombardero Maníaco, either by attacking it in its restraints, or being detected by the Regulador sensor patrolling the area. Once free, the Bombard must be killed to complete the objective. This option is best for players who desire to gain item drops from the Bombardero Maníaco, though successfully killing the Bombard requires sufficiently advanced equipment and tactics to accomplish. #Players can choose to kill the Bombardero Maníaco quietly by poisoning it within its restraints, which can be accomplished by using two Grineer Toxin canisters located at the uppermost room of the lab. Each canister has to be carried to one of two marked consoles within the research lab, and then inserted into a floor receptacle. Once the canister is accepted, the marked console must then be hacked in order to pump the poison. After both consoles have received their toxin canisters and activated via Pirateo, the pumps will poison the Bombardero Maníaco, killing it. This option is ideal for players who desire stealthy gameplay and those who do not wish to engage the Bombardero Maníaco in battle, though doing so forfeits any potential loot from the target. Players can proceed to extraction once the Bombardero Maníaco has been dealt with. de investigación Should the player find themselves in the this lab room, they must destroy three pieces of hardware: two sets of cloning tubes, and a roomful of research drones. To destroy the cloning tubes, players can hack a console for each set, which will expose the cloning tubes and allow them to be destroyed using weapons or powers. Alternatively, there are two other consoles in overlooks on either end of the room that can be hacked to automatically destroy each set of cloning tubes via an electrical overload. The research drones are located in a locked vault; the player can either hack the door open or break into the maintenance tunnel on the bottom floor. Once inside the drones can either be destroyed with the player's weapons, or by Pirateo another panel in the maintenance tunnel that will cause the room's automated sentry to malfunction and explode, destroying the drones in the process. Players can proceed to extraction once everything in the lab has been destroyed. Alijos As with most Sabotage missions, an optional secondary objective present in Sealab Sabotage missions gives the task of finding three Alijos that take the form of Grineer lockers which contain valuable treasure. These lockers, which can be identified by having white lights instead of red or green, are usually hidden within hard-to-reach and secret areas that may require parkour or mobility skills to use. The lockers emit a distinct hum that can be heard if they're within the vicinity, which can aid in determining their location. Opening a cache will provide the uncovered reward to all players present in the mission, even if only one player is physically present at the Alijo. Recompensas en:Sealab Sabotage Categoría:Misión